Military Equipment of the Dravimosian Empire
The Dravimosian Empire is one of the most powerful and influential entities in known galactic history, and this is reflected in its powerful military. Many millenia of live-fire testing and diligent scientific research has allowed the Empire to equip its military with state of the art weapons and armor. Weapons Technology All ballistic projectiles used in the Empire are made out of a ferromagnetic iron-tungsten-uranium alloy for maximum force transfer and damage potential. The electromagnetic propulsion used by the weapons cuts back greatly on recoil. The weapons that Dravimosian soldiers use are basically powered by nuclear fusion rechargeable batteries. While such batteries typically last longer than most battles, sustained use with recharging can lead to the fun malfunctioning or shutting down due to lack of power. The weapons also compact themselves for easier transport when not in use, saving space in armories and on soldier's packs. Ranged weapons also have targeting computers built in, calculating the distance to the target and the necessary force needed to fire a lethal shot that distance. Given that the different species of the Empire are different sizes, the various weapons listed below are manufactured in different sizes so that all members of the military can use them. Small Arms *'SD57' - The common sidearm for Dravimosian forces, the SD57 operates along the same principals of the CR434 main battle weapon. *'FM27' - A fear weapon pioneered by the Karnehai and perfected by the Dravimos, the FM27 fires six inch spikes through electromagnetic acceleration. An additional firing mode exists that cuts the spikes into small fletchets or shrapnel. Due to the lesser mass of the particles, the spike needs to be accelerated faster, requiring more energy and draining the power cell faster. *'CR434' - The main weapon for Dravimosian troops due to its ability to fill a wide variety of roles. The CR434 can fire both ballistic and plasma ammunition through electromagnetic acceleration. This is done by altering the firing settings. The weapon can also switch between automatic or semi-automatic firing modes. The weapon typically also includes attachable modules like bayonets, scopes, or extra ammunition or power cells. The weapon also has a grenade launcher fitted on the underside of the barrel. *'Volt Gun' - So named by Human observers because of its underlying purpose and function, the Volt Gun is designed to fire powerful blasts of electrical energy at its targets. At first developed in the Empire to deal with the rare rogue A.I. scenario, the Gun saw rapid mass production and use during the Seventh Galactic War against the Mech forces of the Compact. *'Energy Projector '- A smaller version of the powerful weapon on Dravimosian starships, the Energy Projector fires a beam of ionized plasma. Potential negative effects caused by the projector technology is largely negligent due to the weapons smaller size. *'LPC89' - The LPC89 fires a stream of liquid metal at nearly a tenth of light speed. This is to pierce most forms of armored plate encountered on the battlefield as well as kill anyone behind it. *'PC139 - '''This carbine was made specifically for the quiet non-lethal subduing of hostile targets. The carbine fires a small spherical projectile with enough force to pierce the skin of most species. The projectile then releases a powerful sedative that incapacitates the target. *'GL79''' - The GL79 is an obsolete grenade launcher, designed to propel grenades to distances beyond a normal throwing distance. Still in use on some frontier worlds and popular on the black market. Melee Weapons *'Power Gauntlet (ZPEFP409)' - The Power Gauntlet allows the user to create zero point energy fields and control anything caught inside those fields. Such fields can either envelope a single object or envelope a small region with multiple objects. Objects caught in the field can be moved, rotated, crushed, or exploded. Objects caught in the field can make no normal movements. Commonly derided by the Regenetech, who have natural telekinetic ability, as they claim it makes such power open to anyone. Using two Power Gauntlets allows for the control of more objects as well as more object manipulation. The Gauntlets allow for object manipulation up to 50 meters. *'Plasma Sword' - The Plasma Sword is a collapsible metal sword with an electromagnetic field running along its edge. Plasma, typically nitrogen plasma, is then funneled through this field, allowing the blade to cut through nearly anything. The use of nitrogen plasma gives the edge of theblade a blue or purple glow. The blade can also be set on a sort of stun mode where no plasma is used. *'Plasma Fyrer' - Similar to the Plasma Sword, the Plasma Fyrer is a staff-like weapon that operates on the same principal. Usually seen at ceremonies rather than actual combat. Grenades *'AP109 Explosive Grenade '- The main grenade in use by the Dravimosian military. Explodes based on a chemical reaction, directing the explosive force outwards and sending a shower of metal shrapnel in all directions. *'Power Grenade (ZPEFP39) '- Based on zero point energy technology, this grenade emits a two meter energy field that can either crush or explode objects caught in the field. The setting can be changed on the grenade prior to arming. *'CD34 Gas Grenade '- Designed to disperse crowds or riots by releasing a lung and eye irritant. Typically used on worlds with breathable atmospheres, as otherwise the grenades would be rendered ineffective by colonial breathers or filters. *'IP401 Paralysis Grenade' - One of the most feared antipersonnel weapons by the public, the IP401 releases the same "Black Cloud" machines that the Dravimosians use to incapacitate primitive worlds. The machines are released from the grenade and chase after targets designated by the user, releasing into their bloodstream a powerful paralytic toxin that incapacitates movement below the neck. Armor Technology Again, as with weapons, armors are built in different sizes to accommodate the physical differences between species in the Empire. Skerorsis Armor The standard issue armor to all soldiers in the Empire, the Skerorsis Armor is renowned as being one of the most advanced of its time, at least for standard line infantry. Metallic Glass plates are attached to a carbon nanotube bodysuit. Interlaced throughout the armor is a personal shield generator, creating a protective barrier of energy to projectiles. In addition, the armor is able to inject adrenaline or medical aid when such drugs are required in combat.On the back is a pack that contains a rechargeable fusion energy battery that powers the armor, enough rations to last a week, spare ammo or grenades, and enough oxygen or other breathable gas for fifteen minutes of space or underwater scenarios. The pack also contains jump jets for short distance travel. In addition, the armor also contains an advanced exosuit that amplifies the user's strength and stamina beyond normal levels. The suit enables the user to lift many times their own weight, tire less, and move faster in both reflexes and movement. Despite claims to the contrary, the exosuit is not needed to move the armor itself and can in fact be switched off to conserve energy if need be. The helmet contains a heads up display (HUD) that portrays things like ammo count, vital signs, how much oxygen is left, and remaining battery charge. Communications between other soldiers or commanders can take place by video communication with the visor. Communication to the outside world is done with a series of microphones and speakers. The helmet is the only part that can be individually detached, with other pieces requiring more than one helper. A sentient artificial intelligence is also included with each suit in order to aid the soldier in combat. The boots contain electromagnets for space action and high traction soles. The right gauntlet usually contains an ejectable Plasma Sword below hand and an extendable Plasma Blade, as well as a grapple for rappelling. The left gauntlet contains a tactical pad that allows for holographic communication with others as well as messages off the radio networks. In formal ceremonies, the armor allows a cape to be attached and rapidly detached if need be. The armor has optical camoflague, allowing the suit of armor to effectively bend light and allow the soldier to become invisible. Such camoflague can be detected through other spectrums, but it is highly effective at taking down most forms of opposition. Auxiliary Armor Given the cost of the Skerosis armor, many planetary or regional governments do not equip their militias with this armor. This is also done as defense and policing do not require the multitude of features that the Skerosis armor offers. As such, most militias are equiped with toned down versions of the armor. Features like camouflage, jet packs, exosuit, and even at times the shielding. Artificial intelligence is also not included. The lack of features of the Auxiliary armor is also why it is typically used for the initial stages of military training. The Auxiliary armor is used to mimic what would happen if the advanced functions of the Skerosis armor were to cease operating. Category:Dravimosian Empire Category:Dravimosian Imperial Military